Pilot
}} "Pilot" is the series premiere of Forever. It aired on September 22, 2014. Press Release "What if you could live forever? Would you find it a blessing or a curse? Meet Dr. Henry Morgan, New York City's star medical examiner who has an unusual secret. He doesn't just study the dead to solve criminal cases – he is trying to solve a mystery that has eluded him for over 200 years: his own inexplicable immortality. Dr. Henry Morgan's exciting, adventurous and intriguing long life has blessed him with amazing insight and observational skills. So, when Henry and Detective Jo Martinez investigate a fatal subway collision, Jo not only is impressed, but her curiosity is peeked about who he is. Meanwhile, Henry soon discovers someone else knows his secret. He may not be the only 'immortal' out there. But who is that person and what does he want? The one person who can inject hope into Henry's life is Abe, his best and only friend. Fate has brought the two men together and they share an unconventional bond. It's just part of the captivating mystery surrounding Henry's strange circumstances and his long search to uncover the cause of his condition and escape. Henry and Jo combine to make a powerful crime fighting team. Each week, a new case and their budding friendship will peel back the layers of Henry's colorful extraordinary past. Henry, with his charming wit, charisma and an eerie knowledge not just of police procedure but the whole culture, finds an apt collaborator in Jo. Her personal history thrust her into law enforcement, making her an outstanding cop who can connect with the criminal mentality. They both are hiding pieces of their lives and both have lost a great love, albeit Henry's stretches back some years. Henry met his beloved Abigail during World War II. On the other hand, Jo lost her husband a year-and-a-half ago. She finds a sympathetic ear in Henry, but his 'Sherlockian' perception and his straight forward, no nonsense approach to people both fascinates and frustrates her. How does this man know so much? Will she discover who the real Henry is?"Listings, TheFutonCritic.com Plot A man introduces himself as Henry Morgan. He enters a train station and boards a train, sitting down two seats to the left of a beautiful blonde woman. Henry greets her in Russian, Добрый день (Good day). The woman is surprised, replying in kind, and enquires as to how he knew of her nationality. Henry impresses her with his astute observations and she invites him both to her cello performance later that night and a date afterwards. Henry agrees. The train they’re travelling on then crashes into another, stationary train, killing the woman, Henry, and everyone else in the car. It is revealed that Henry is immortal. Henry’s pocket watch is left behind in the wreckage. Henry was transformed into an immortal over two centuries ago when he stood in the way of a slave’s murder, and was killed instead. He was thrown overboard the ship he was doctoring on and died in the ocean. Each time Henry dies he is always translocated into a body of water. TBC Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Quotes * "My name is Henry Morgan. My story is a long one. It might sound a bit implausible. In fact, you probably won’t believe. But I’ll tell you anyway, because, beyond all else, I have lots and lots of time. I've lived a full life, been madly in love. I've had my heart broken. I've fought in wars and seen more than my fair share of death. In my long life, I've experienced many ends, but only one beginning. It all started 200 years ago. You see, something happened that night. I was transformed. I still feel love, pleasure, pain. My life is just like yours...except for one small difference. It never ends. Since that night, nearly two centuries ago, every time I die, I always return in water, and I'm always naked. Lends itself to some slightly awkward situations. Now you know about as much about my condition as I do. All I know for certain is that the pain is real. It's just the dying part is not." —Henry * "I've seen a lot." * "It's a long story." —Henry * "Just imagine all the things you could do with eternity. See the world, speak countless languages. In fact, there's almost nothing in this life I haven't done, except leave it. Unfortunately, that's not the case for those around me. Try watching as the people you love most in this world go off to another. Only then would you know what I do. That eternity is not really a blessing, but a curse." —Henry * "Thank you, Abe, but I assure you I look the same everyday. Although, that still may be like crap." —Henry * "Abe, I think it's safe to say I've yet to figure out what the point of life is. Mine anyway." —Henry * "Over the years, you could say I've become a student of death. Not out of some macabre obsession, but purely for research. You see, I need to find a way out of this -- a key to unlock my curse. I work for the New York City Medical Examiner's Office. It holds the largest collection of slightly-chilled corpses in the world. If your game is death, go where the action is." —Henry * "Just call me a curious observer." * "Don't worry. I'm the least judgmental person you'll ever meet." * "I've seen a lot of death, a lot of pain, a lot of suffering. But I've also seen a lot of life...a lot of beauty, a lot of wonder. It's not the number of years we live that matters. Our lives just add up to a series of moments. We never know when or where they'll happen. But they stick with us, marking our souls forever. The problem with living for 200 years isn't the loneliness or pain or the loss. OK, sure, it is those things. But what really gets you is when life chooses to surprise you. I've spent my entire life studying the human body, but I can say with scientific certainty that what keeps us alive, more important than blood or oxygen or even love...is hope." —Henry Notes Multimedia Videos Forever - Series Premiere Clip - A Curious Observer Images 1.Pilot.png See also External links * *Episode at Wikipedia *Episode at IMDB * References